


Heaven

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Hier eine weitere Version von Film-Freddie und Film-Jim und wie sie sich finden. Diesmal mit ein bisschen mehr Zeit in München und mit den Jungs von Garden Lodge. Ich finds mehr und mehr schade, dass es im Film keinen Phoebe gibt. XD Zumal sie dann die ideale Lösung gehabt hätten, wie Freddie schließlich zu Jim findet. Naja gut, dafür gibt es ja Fanfiction. :D





	Heaven

New York New York. Irgendwo zwischen hier und doch nicht hier. Hans und Lutz unterhalten sich gerade in einer schwindelerregenden Mischung aus Deutsch und Englisch über ihre verflossenen Liebschaften.  
  
„Irgendwann muss er doch mal kommen?“  
  
„Wer muss kommen?“, mischt sich Frank jetzt ein, der zum Tisch kam, um seine Zigarette auszudrücken.  
  
„Ja der Richtige!“, echauffiert sich Lutz und schlägt mit beiden Händen auf seine Knie.  
  
„Der wird kommen, wenn du nicht damit rechnest“, mutmaßt Hans und legt in einer, wie er hofft, vertröstenden Geste eine Hand auf Lutz’ gekrümmte Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Hans.“  
  
Die Jungs hängen traurig ihren Gedanken nach und auf der Tanzfläche wird getanzt. Wange an Wange, so wie sich das gehört, als eine deutsche Schlagerversion des Fred A. Stair Klassikers Heaven lief. Du singst in Gedanken mit.  
  
_Heaven, I'm in heaven,_  
_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak._  
_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_  
_When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_  
  
„Ach, scheiß auf die Typen!“, bricht es dann auf einmal aus Lutz raus wie aus einem Vulkan. Er schreit nach Shots für alle.  
  
Die Shots werden auf einem Tablett herangetragen, verteilt und hintergekippt.  
  
„Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du jemanden?“, fragt dich Lutz dann mit einem Akzent, der so hart ist wie eine Bordsteinkante. Sein Atem riecht nach Minze.  
  
Immer wenn andere von Liebe sprechen, denkst du an Jim.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, der Abend ist ja noch jung.“ Du nimmst einen Schluck Prosecco und siehst dich unsicher um. Da hinten sitzt einer, der könnte dir gefallen. Dunkle Haare, blasse Haut, stattliche Figur, Schnauzbart. Natürlich. Hier haben ja alle einen.  
  
Du stehst auf und gehst rüber. Glasiger Blick.  
  
„Wie groß ist dein Schwanz?“  
  
Gott, wie verloren du bist.  
  
Der Typ schaut dich verwirrt an.  
  
„Er versteht dich nicht“, sagt eine blonde Frau mit Schlauchbootlippen und einem Busen, in dem man ertrinken könnte.  
  
„Ich bin Barbara!“  
  
Sie streckt ihre Hand aus.  
  
„Freddie.“  
  
„Das ist Winnie. Ihm gehört ein Restaurant.“  
  
„Hallo, Winnie!“  
  
Du zwinkerst ihm zu und als du am nächsten Tag in seinem Bett aufwachst, hältst du noch für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen und genießt die behagliche Wärme. Du denkst daran, wie es mit ihm wäre. Es ist ein lieb gewonnener Schmerz, den du dir da immer wieder zufügst.  
  
Die Affäre mit Winnie tut dir ein paar Wochen lang gut. Ihr redet nicht viel und wenn, dann muss Barbara dabei sein und übersetzen. Er kocht für dich in seiner Wohnung. Sie ist klein – für deine Verhältnisse, aber du genießt das normale Leben. Küchengeräusche. Brutzelndes Fett, Eier, die zerschlagen werden, deutscher Schlager, die Stimme eines Mannes, die mitsingt.  
  
Du sitzt an dem kleinen Küchentisch und rauchst. Von hinten sieht er beinahe aus wie Jim. Starker Nacken, pechschwarzes Haar.  
  
Du hast bereits ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen an jede Tür in London zu klopfen, bis der richtige Jim aufmacht. Aber selbst dir kam das dann zu verzweifelt vor.  
  
Manchmal bist du wütend und denkst scheiß auf ihn und manchmal verkrampfst du dich richtig vor Sehnsucht.  
  
„Alles, was ich will, ist ein Mann, der mich aufrichtig liebt“, sagst du zurück in London. Du hockst am Küchentisch und hast Tränen in den Augen.  
   
„Was nutzt das Suchen, im Dunkeln findet man nicht“, zitiert Phoebe aus La Bohème, als er Wurst, Käse und Kaviar in den Kühlschrank räumt. Phoebe hat sich immer um die Garderobe von Queen gekümmert und war dabei so kompetent, dass du ihn jetzt auch andere wichtige Aufgaben anvertraust: Einkäufe, Kontakte, Termine, das Leben, das Universum und den ganzen Rest. Mit anderen Worten: Er ist der neue Paul in deinem Leben.  
  
Im Heaven wirst du plötzlich schwermütig. Wenn Bronski Beat, Dead or Alive und Culture Club dich schwermütig machen, kannst du davon ausgehen: Es hat dich schwer erwischt.  
  
Du glaubst kurz ihn an der Bar zu sehen. Dunkle Haare, starker Nacken. Er bestellt sich gerade ein Bier. Sein Kreuz wirkt breit und männlich in dem schwarzen Unterhemd, sein Hintern in der Jeans weckt aufregende Assoziationen. Du willst ihn unbedingt ansprechen, aber euch trennt ein Meer tanzender Köpfe und sobald du einen Fuß aus der VIP-Lounge setzt, wirst du ertrinken in einem Meer von Verehrern, die schon einen steifen Nacken haben, weil sie den ganzen Abend zu dir hoch starren.  
  
Vielleicht ist er es auch gar nicht, du hast schon so viele Jims von hinten gesehen – beim Joggen im Park, im Publikum in der Oper, an einem versifften Pissoire im Club – das Problem war nur, dass sie es von vorne dann nicht waren.  
  
„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder“, sagt Peter (Straker) jetzt, als er mit zwei Vodka Tonic zurück kommt und dich den Mann mit den pechschwarzen Haaren anstarren sieht.  
  
„Wie viele Jims hast du jetzt schon von hinten gesehen?“, ruft er über den Klangteppich von jaulenden Schwuppen und Jimmy Somerville hinweg in dein Ohr.  
  
„Viele.“  
  
„Und weißt du, was das Problem war?“  
  
„Dass sie es von vorne nicht waren.“  
  
„Dass sie es von vorne nicht waren!“  
  
An diesem Abend lässt du dich alleine nach Hause fahren.  
  
„Heute ganz allein?“, fragt Gary, als er den Rolls Royce durch das nächtliche London lenkt. Manchmal tut es so gut, kein anderes Geräusch als den laufenden Motor und das Klicken der Blinkanlage nachts um zwei zu hören.  
  
„Ja, heute nur ich.“  
  
Und vielleicht für den Rest deines Lebens. Mit dem Falschen zusammen zu sein macht dich derzeit jedenfalls einsamer als mit niemandem zusammen zu sein. Eine Erkenntnis, die du aus München mitgenommen hast, zusammen mit einem Haufen neuer Songideen und guter Vorsätze.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nimmst du den Hörer und lässt dir von deinem Management Joes Nummer geben. Du brauchst gute Leute um dich herum. Männer, die dich nachts um zwei in ihr Hotelzimmer lassen, wenn dein Lover Wodkagläser nach dir schmeißt. Einen Lover, der keine Wodkagläser nach dir schmeißt. Einen Koch, der dir – mit Blick auf dein pappiges Müsli – Omelette zum Frühstück macht.  
  
Nachdem du mit Joe gesprochen hast, machst du ein Fragezeichen hinter seinem Namen, hinter Phoebes ist bereits ein Häkchen.  
  
Du streichst mit dem Finger über Jims Namen. Keine Ahnung, wie du es anstellen sollst.  
  
„Wer ist Jim?“, fragt Phoebe also, als er die Liste an deinem Kühlschrank sieht.

\- Arzt  
\- Phoebe anrufen  
\- Joe überreden für mich zu kochen  
\- Ställe ausbauen  
\- Babygeschenk für Mary  
\- Jim finden  
  
„Jim ist...“  
  
Die Antwort hängt irgendwo in der Luft. So wenig greifbar wie der Schleier deiner Trauer.  
  
Als Phoebe das aufgeschlagene Telefonbuch im Bad findet, ist alles klar.  
  
„Freddie?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Du suchst doch nicht etwa nach Jim Hutton?“  
  
Du stellst die Teetasse zittrig zurück auf die Untertasse.  
  
„Doch?“, sagst du zögerlich, nahezu kränklich hoffend. Deine Sehnsucht nach ihm bringt dich manchmal an die Grenze des Erträglichen.  
  
„Ich kenne einen Jim Hutton. Naja, nicht gut, aber vielleicht ist er es.“  
  
„Weißt du, wo er wohnt?“ In deinem Herzen hämmert jemand einen Nagel an die Wand, so fühlt es sich an.  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, er sagte irgendwas davon gerade nach Sutton gezogen zu sein.“  
  
Phoebe, der das Telefonbuch noch nachdenklich in den Händen hält, setzt sich damit zu dir an den Tisch. Es hat etwas Vertrauliches, wie ihr gemeinsam Detektiv spielt.  
  
„Hier“, er zeigt mit dem Finger auf eine Adresse in Sutton. „Vielleicht ist er das.“  
  
„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob es mein Jim ist.“  
  
„Nein, das wissen wir nicht“, wiederholt Phoebe und lächelt gutmütig. Du magst ihn sehr. Vielleicht muss das erst mal reichen.  
  
„Was weißt du noch über ihn?“  
  
Oder auch nicht.  
  
Zigaretten werden angezündet, es wird gegrübelt und Tee aufgesetzt, bis Phoebe plötzlich einen Geistesblitz hat.  
  
„Ah! Ich glaube, er hat irgendwo im Herrensalon gearbeitet, wo war das noch gleich... im Savoy. Es war im Savoy!“ Phoebe ist sich plötzlich so sicher, dass er es gleich zweimal sagt.  
  
„Na los, worauf warten wir!“  
  
Phoebe steht etwas dümmlich da mit seiner Teetasse und der Fluppe zwischen den Fingern. Fehlt nur noch ein Netz aus Bildern und wirren Ideen verknüpft mit Bindfäden im Hintergrund.  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Wir fahren hin!“  
  
Dein Herz sprudelt plötzlich über vor Energie. Auf dem Weg zum Strand kannst du keine Minute still sitzen.  
  
Morgen ist das Live Aid Konzert. Phoebe soll eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass du dich nicht aufregst, deinen Tee mit Honig trinkst und früh ins Bett kommst. Eigentlich müsste er dir jetzt eine Suppe kochen, statt mit dir den Strand rauf und runter zu fahren.  
  
Endlich findet ihr eine Lücke im Parkverbot gleich vor dem Haarsalon des Savoys. Durch die Schaufenster hat man einen sehr guten Blick in den Salon. Du siehst ihn nicht gleich. Aber als er plötzlich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht hinter einer Säule vorblitzt, haut es dich glatt um. Du erinnerst dich. Breiter als sein Lächeln ist nur noch sein irischer Akzent.  
  
Du schreckst zurück und sinkst tief in den weichen Ledersitz. „Das ist er“, nuschelst du in deine Hand. Du wagst einen zweiten Blick und diesmal saugst du alles gierig in dich auf. Wie ein Verdurstender, der ein ganzes Pint auf einmal runter ext. Er sieht noch so gut aus wie damals. Weißes Hemd, schwarze Krawatte, dunkles Haar, Schnauzer und wenn er lächelt, lächeln seine Augen mit.  
  
„Na los, worauf wartest du, geh da jetzt rein.“ Phoebe schon fast genervt.  
  
„Nein, unmöglich, viel zu viele Leute.“  
  
Jim ist gerade dabei, einen Kunden abzukassieren. Taxifahrer, die zurecht Anspruch auf diesen Parkplatz erheben, werden langsam ungeduldig. Es wird gehupt, geschrieen und wild gestikuliert.  
  
„Du gehst rein!“  
  
„Was? Ich?“  
  
„Ja, du gibst dich als seinen alten Bekannten aus. Finde heraus, ob er da noch in Sutton wohnt, wir brauchen seine Adresse.“  
  
„Das ist ja gar nicht albern.“  
  
Die zunehmenden Unruhen rund um deinen falsch parkenden Rolls Royce lassen Jim aufblicken. Er schaut dich direkt an und du sitzt da wie paralysiert. Er kann dich nicht sehen durch die getönten Fensterscheiben, aber das fällt dir erst jetzt ein.  
  
Phoebe grummelt noch etwas Unverständliches und steigt dann endlich aus dem Wagen. Er schleppt seinen gemütlichen Körper Richtung Savoy. Jim kehrt mit einem Besen Haarreste vom Boden auf.  
  
Er scheint Phoebe nicht auf anhieb zu erkennen. Irgendwann fällt bei ihm aber sichtbar der Groschen und er scheint sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie sich bei Selfridges gegenseitig das letzte Baguette überlassen wollten. Phoebe wirkt freundlich, offen, zugänglich und ist ganz in Plauderlaune. Das kann er gut. Ganz ohne sich aufzudrängen. „Und wohnst du noch in Sutton?“, kannst du ihn fast sagen hören.  
  
Jim strahlt ihn an, wirkt etwas schüchtern und wischt nebenbei noch seine Arbeitsfläche sauber. Am Schluss schütteln sie sich die Hände und Phoebe bekommt noch eine Visitenkarte gereicht. Wahrscheinlich, um sich bald mal das schüttere Haar bei ihm schneiden zu lassen. Als Dank für das Baguette damals.  
  
Von außen hagelt es Schimpfwörter und Fäuste. Als Phoebe sich dem Wagen nähert, muss er sich mit dem Concierge auseinandersetzen und versucht ihn mit erhobenen Händen milde zu stimmen. Mit einem Keuchen schwingt er sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz.  
  
„Okay, lass uns bloß hier abhauen.“  
  
„Und?“, fragst du nervös vom Rücksitz aus, als ihr euch in den fließenden Verkehr vom Strand eingliedert. „Hast du seine Adresse?“  
  
„Jup.“  
  
Du haust erleichtert gegen den Rücksitz.  
  
„Sutton, wie ich gesagt habe.“  
  
„Jim Hutton aus Sutton.“  
  
„Jim Hutton aus Sutton“, wiederholt Phoebe und setzt sich eine Sonnenbrille gegen die niedrig stehende Sommersonne auf.  
  
„Hast du mich erwähnt?“  
  
„Kein Wort! Ich meinte, ich wäre zufällig vorbeigekommen und hätte ihn wiedererkannt. Da wollte ich nur mal Hallo sagen.“  
  
„Ach, Phoebe, du bist der Beste.“  
  
„Ja, das hat man mir schon öfter gesagt.“  
  
Und plötzlich willst du alles ganz genau wissen.  
  
„Wie hat er gerochen?“  
  
„Puh...“  
  
„Hat er jemanden?“  
  
„Das ist nicht gerade ein Smalltalk-Thema. Hi, Jim, kennst du mich noch? Ach übrigens, hast du jemanden? Ich habe einen liebeskranken Rockstar im Auto sitzen, der das dringend wissen will.“  
  
„Jetzt verarschst du mich aber.“  
  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht. Freddie, ich fahre dich nach Hause und morgen vor dem Konzert holen wir deinen Mann. Deal?“  
  
„Okay, Deal.“  
  
„Und jetzt sei besser ruhig, du bist schon wieder ganz heiser.“  
  
  
  
13\. Juli  
  
Joe macht dir Omelette zum Frühstück. Er redet nicht viel – aber nicht so, dass es einem unangenehm ist. Stattdessen lässt er lieber Taten für sich sprechen. Zum Omelette gibt frittierte Tomaten und Süßkartoffeln – ebenfalls frittiert. „Jetzt gibst du aber an.“  
  
„Für dich nur das beste!“  
  
„Es tut so gut, dich hier zu haben.“  
  
Joe stammt aus deiner Zeit in New York. Es hat nicht lange gehalten zwischen euch, aber du schätzt seine Integrität und seine Kochkunst. Beides kommt dir gerade sehr gelegen.  
  
Er wohnt zusammen mit Phoebe in den umgebauten Ställen von Garden Lodge. Die Häuser der Bediensteten, wenn man so will. Was nichts daran ändert, dass Garden Lodge sich abends noch immer sehr einsam anfühlt. Trotz der ganzen Katzen und dem Licht, das abends noch bei Mary brennt.  
  
Du schaust auf das glitzernde Wasser der Themse, als ihr über die Vauxhall Bridge fahrt. Gary lenkt den Wagen durch den verruchten Süden und Phoebe sitzt entspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
  
Wenn ihr redet, geht es um Live Aid.    
  
„Es gibt drei Auftritte“, erinnert ihn Phoebe. „Den Hauptteil, 18:40, in dem, was du jetzt trägst.“ Du trägst einen weißen Wifebeater, Nietenarmband, Jeans und Wrestler-Schuhe von Adidas. „Dann die Nummer mit Brian 21:45 Uhr, da haben wir das weiße Hemd und die weiße Hose. Und dann das Finale um 21:55 Uhr. Dieselbe weiße Hose und rotes Unterhemd. Das muss schnell gehen. Die finale Nummer ist Do they know it’s Christmas. Hast du das mittlerweile drauf?”  
  
„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich improvisier einfach“, scherzt du und lachst nervös. Die urbanen Häuserschluchten haben mittlerweile in karge Vorortstristesse gewechselt. In den Seitenstraßen ist es wie ausgestorben.  
  
„Achso, noch etwas. Im Verkehrschaos zu vermeiden, bittet Gedolf alle Künstler noch eine Stunde nach dem Finale zu bleiben.“  
  
„Ja, kein Problem.“  
  
„Wird ein langer Tag, Freddie.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Wenn du noch zu deinen Eltern willst, sollten wir allerspätestens 16 Uhr dort aufbrechen.“  
  
„Gut, alles klar. Wie spät ist es jetzt?“  
  
„Halb zwei.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Ihr fahrt durch eine Straße mit lauter idyllischen Terrassenhäusern. Stuck und Hängetöpfe mit grünen Pflanzen. Eigentlich ganz schön.  
  
Der Wagen hält vor der Nummer 14.  
  
„Hier ist es?“, fragst du mit klopfendem Herzen.  
  
„Ja“, sagt Phoebe. Gary steigt aus und läuft einmal um den Wagen, um dir zu öffnen.  
  
„Also dann, wünsch mir Glück.“  
  
„Wirst du nicht brauchen.“  
  
Als ihr euch endlich in die Augen seht, ergibt alles plötzlich einen Sinn. Das lange Warten, all die einsamen Nächte, die Eskapaden. Es ging nicht ohne. All das führte dich hier her.  
  
Und in der Dunkelheit lässt sich bekanntlich nichts finden.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Jim Huttons es in London gibt?“, sagst du nach einem Schockmoment, den du dir nicht anmerken lässt.  
  
Es ist wie mit Lampenfieber. Sobald du auf die Bühne kommst, ist es weg und zu zehrst von der Gewissheit, dass das Publikum dir gehört. So wie Jim jetzt auch dir gehört.  
  
Er holt sich eine Jacke und zieht sie über sein schwarzes Unterhemd. Du kannst dich gar nicht genug an ihm satt sehen. Seine haarige breite Brust, die dunklen Leberflecken auf der blassen irischen Haut, die kussweichen Lippen und die gütigen guinnessfarbenen Augen.  
  
Die Frage danach, wie du ihn gefunden hast, scheint sich für ihn erledigt zu haben, als er auf die Rückbank des Wagens steigt und Phoebe sich nach ihm umdreht.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt er und grinst ihn freundlich an. Jim steht der Mund offen.  
  
Zu viert geht es nach Feltham, was angenehmerweise auf dem Weg zum Wembley Stadion liegt. Phoebe ist zum Glück gut in Smalltalk. Er hat sofort einen Draht zu Jim und sie geraten ins Plaudern. Du bist etwas eifersüchtig. Ihr sitzt nebeneinander wie zwei verliebte Teenager. Blicke ausweichend und rote Köpfe, wenn sie sich doch mal treffen, ein schüchternes Lächeln hier und da.  
  
„Ich hab heut noch ein Konzert“, sagst du, als es ruhig wird. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich dahin begleitest.“  
  
„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten.“  
  
„Das wird dir sicher gefallen. Alle werden da sein. Bowie, Elton, Bono... Wer ist dein Lieblingskünstler?“  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich war noch nie auf einem Konzert.“  
  
Du fährst fast aus der Haut, als du das hörst. Das Eis ist gebrochen.  
  
„Wo geht es denn hin jetzt eigentlich?“ Jim schaut irritiert aus dem Fenster. Noch mehr Vorort-Idylle, zwischendurch mal ein Gewerbegebiet, bis ihr dann vor einem unscheinbaren Reihenhaus haltet. „Ich warte dann hier, okay, Freddie“, sagt Phoebe noch mal überflüssigerweise.  
  
„Ja, wir bleiben nicht lang.“ Du schaust Jim an. Er wirkt orientierungslos.  
  
„Kommst du?“  
  
Du klärst den armen Jim bis zum Schluss nicht auf. Ehe er es sich versieht, sitzt er in einem etwas urigen Wohnzimmer und wird von drei neugierigen Augenpaaren angestarrt. Dein Vater wirkt skeptisch. Er ahnt sofort, was los ist. Und als du Jims Hand nimmst, ist er so hilflos, dass er Jim erst mal Mithai anbietet. Was soll man auch sonst tun? Für deinen Vater sieht Jim sicher aus wie all die anderen Männer aus den Schlagzeilen. Er wird schon noch drauf kommen. Dass Jim anders ist als die anderen Männer, die immer nur Geld und Sex von dir wollen. Ehrlich gesagt, hast du keine Ahnung, was Jim will. Vielleicht einfach nur dich. Und du fragst dich, ob das genug ist.  
  
Zurück im Auto. Die Anspannung steigt. Um dich abzulenken greifst du nach dem Ring, den Jim um seinen Hals hängen hat. Das Gefühl von Haut und Brusthaar macht dich einen aufregenden Moment lang benommen.  
  
„Was bedeutet der Ring?“    
  
„Der ist von meinem Vater“, sagt Jim mit weicher Stimme. Ein Schatten der Traurigkeit legt sich über euer Gespräch. Du fragst nicht weiter nach. Noch bevor dir einfällt, was du sagen könntest, greift Jim sich hinten an den Hals und öffnet die Kette. „Was machst du da?“ Er nimmt deine rechte Hand. Unter Schock schaust du zu, wie er ihn dir an den Finger steckt. „Hier, als Glücksbringer.“ Du starrst auf deine Hand. Er sitzt perfekt und das ausgerechnet am Ringfinger. „Oh! Das kann ich doch nicht...“  
  
Keine zwei Minuten nach eurem Wiedersehen hat Jim dich sprachlos gemacht. Es ist wie damals vor fünf Jahren.  
  
Ein Mädchen, das das schafft, musst du dir warm halten. Das hat deine Mutter früher immer gesagt. Wie Recht sie hatte. Naja, bis auf die Sache mit dem Mädchen. Du musst schmunzeln als du darüber nachdenkst und den Ring an deinem Finger anstarrst.  
  
„Deinen Eltern vorgestellt hast du mich ja schon. Da wo ich her komme, ist man dann so gut wie verheiratet.“  
  
Du keuchst ein Lachen. Es war ein bemühter Witz, der alle etwas peinlich berührt, aber du hast Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Im Trailer stellst du Jim den anderen prompt und mit neu gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen als deinen neuen Mann vor.  
  
„Das ist Jim. Mein neuer Mann!“  
  
Stolz schaust du in die blassen Gesichter von Rog, Brian und Deaky. Jim Beach schüttelt Jim als erster die Hand und geht dann raus. Er wolle noch etwas mit dem Tontechniker klären. Bald fängt sich auch Brian und streckt seinen langen Arm aus, um Jim die Hand zu schütteln. Danach stimmt er wieder seine Gitarre, Roger nickt ihm zu und Deaky verzieht das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Komm setz dich, das kann hier noch eine Weile dauern. Willst du was trinken?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht seid ihr endlich auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass ich noch mit kommen soll? Willst du nicht lieber allein sein?“, fragt die vertraute Stimme eines Mannes in die behagliche Stille hinein. Du schaust ihn nur an und sagst eine Weile lang nichts. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht tanzen die Lichter der Nacht. „Machst du Witze! Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein!“ Und das muss als Antwort reichen.  
  
Ihr seid da. Das intime Geräusch von Kies, der unter Schuhsohlen knirscht, das Klimpern von Schlüsseln, ein Mann, der sich hinter dir räuspert.  
  
Als ihr zur Tür rein kommt, wartet Delilah auf euch und starrt euch grimmig an. Du quietschst vor Freude und hebst sie sofort vom Boden auf. „Na du, hast du mich vermisst? Ich hab dich auch vermisst!“  
  
Jim steht etwas unbeholfen in der Gegend rum und schaut euch beiden zu. Er hat sich noch nicht einmal die Jacke ausgezogen und wirkt, als würde er jeden Moment wieder gehen.  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast keine Katzenhaarallergie.“  
  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“ Er kommt etwas näher und streichelt Delilah das Köpfchen. „Na“, sagt er und kurz bevor es unbehaglich wird, legt er den Finger unter dein Kinn und küsst dich endlich auf die Lippen. Du spürst seine ganze zurückgehaltene Kraft in diesem sanftesten aller Küsse. Der Duft von Leder, Gin Tonic und Karl-Lagerfeld-Parfum macht dich ganz trunken vor Glück. Und wie es immer so ist mit dem Glück, macht es dich sofort traurig. „Was ist?“, fragt er, als du benommen inne hältst. „Vergiss nicht, es ihm zu sagen.“ Phoebes Stimme in deinem Kopf, kurz bevor er sich in die Nacht verabschiedet hat. „Kondome sind in der Schublade.“  
  
„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen“, sagst du jetzt zögerlich und setzt Delilah auf dem Boden ab. Sie motzt kurz und verschwindet dann im dunklen Salon.  
  
Wie sagt man das Unsagbare?  
  
„Was ist los, Freddie?“ Gott, wie gern würdest du ihn jetzt aus dieser Lederjacke schälen.  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair von mir... wahrscheinlich willst du nichts mehr von mir wissen, wenn...“  
  
„Na los. Jetzt sag schon.“  
  
Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, mein Gott, ich liebe dich.  
  
Aber das sind nicht die drei Worte, die du sagen wolltest.  
  
Er ist so schrecklich verständnisvoll. Fragt sich nur, wie lange. Du holst tief Luft und wartest auf das Geräusch einer platzenden Seifenblase, als du die Worte pflichtbewusst über die Lippen gebracht hast.  
  
Jims streichelnde Hände halten inne.  
  
„Gott, Freddie.“  
  
„Jetzt willst du sicher nichts mehr von mir wissen.“  
  
Nie in all der Zeit bist du auf die Idee gekommen, dass auch Jim sehr alleine war. Du spürst, wie er mit sich hadert und dir dabei immer nur näher kommt. Ein Schnaufen an deiner Schläfe, ein Kuss auf deinen Hals, ein atemloses Ringen, aus dem eine feste Umarmung wird.  
  
Keiner sagt etwas, weil keiner weiß, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Ich hab mein ganzes Leben auf jemanden gewartet wie dich“, flüsterst du jetzt mit den Lippen an seinem Ohr. Er zieht den Atem zittrig ein.  
  
„Wir finden einen Weg“, sagt er dann nervös und drückt seine weichen Lippen auf deine Handknöchel. Der Ring glänzt an deinem Finger. Ein seltsamer Anblick. „Wie kann ich dich denn jetzt noch gehen lassen? Wo wir doch quasi verheiratet sind?“  
  
Du schluchzt ein Lachen und legst deine Arme fest um seine Schultern.  
  
Und mit der Erleichterung kommt die Erschöpfung.

Auf dem Sofa schläfst du mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß ein. Du weißt nicht, wann du dich das letzte mal so sicher, so geborgen, so zeitlos gefühlt hast. Im Fernsehen trommelt sich Phil Collins – frisch aus dem Privatjet von London nach Philadelphia – durch In the Air Tonight.  
  
Du wirst sanft wachgerüttelt. Einen Moment orientierungslos, fast panisch blinzelst du in den Raum. Irgendetwas ist anders als sonst. „Hey, willst du nicht lieber schlafen gehen?“  
  
Jim.  
  
Du sagst du machst dich eben bettfertig und lässt ihn auf der Couch warten. Oben gehst du ins Bad und schlüpfst danach in eine frische Pyjamahose. Barfuß schleichst du zurück zu Jim. Du kletterst zurück zu ihm auf die Couch, direkt in seine Arme und küsst ihn sprachlos. Seine warmen, beschützenden Hände auf deinem nackten Rücken. „Kommst du?“  
  
Es ist alles sehr aufregend. Als Jim aus dem Badezimmer kommt, wirkt er fast ein bisschen verloren. Du grinst. „Hast du dich etwa im Bad umgezogen?“, sagst du vom Bett aus. „Ja?“ Er ist so schüchtern plötzlich, dass du dich direkt noch mehr in ihn verliebst.  
  
Jim hält seine Jeans in der Hand und weiß nicht, wo er sie hinlegen soll. Er entscheidet sich für den Fauteuil.  
  
„Na los, komm her, Darling. Zieh dein Shirt aus!“  
  
„Mein Shirt?“  
  
„Ja, sicher!“  
  
„Nagut.“  
  
Er zieht sich das schwarze Unterhemd über den Kopf und legt es zu seiner Jeans. Du kannst dich gar nicht genug an ihm satt sehen. Breitbrustig, haarig, fester Bauch, blasse Haut, viele Leberflecken.  
  
Er ist wie ein hilfloser sanfter Riese, der plötzlich in deinem Schlafzimmer steht. Soll er sich direkt auf dich stürzen oder sich einfach auf die leere Seite des Bettes legen? Da du dort schon die Decke zurückgeworfen hast, entscheidet er sich dafür, geht um das Bett herum und steigt mit einem Keuchen zu dir unter die Decke. Dein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, als sich die Matratze auf der leeren Seite bewegt. Er liegt noch nicht einmal richtig, schon schmiegst du dich an ihn wie eine kuschelbedürftige Katze. Brust auf Brust, Herzschlag auf Herzschlag, Haut auf Haut.  
  
„Das fühlt sich so gut an“, säuselst du erschöpft, ganz benommen von dem herben Männerduft und dem Gefühl von nackter Haut unter dem glatten Seidenbezug.  
  
„So hast du dir deine erste Nacht hier sicher nicht vorgestellt“, murmelst du in die Dunkelheit. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, sein warmer Atem, der deine nackte Schulter streift. „Ich habe mir eigentlich gar nichts vorgestellt“, sagt er und seine Stimme ist so sanft und rau wie seine Hand auf deiner Haut.

„Hat es dir denn gefallen?“, fragst du schon wieder.  
  
„Was denkst du denn?“, nuschelt er seine Antwort mit feuchtwarmem Atem in deinen Nacken und dich überkommt ein angenehmer Schauer. „Du hast mich völlig in deinen Bann gezogen.“  
  
  
Sex habt ihr erst später.  
  
Als du am nächsten Morgen aufwachst, musst du dich erst mal an das Geräusch eines schlafenden Mannes in deinem Bett und das Geklimper von Geschirr unten gewöhnen.  
  
Du schleichst dich aus seinen Armen und schlüpfst direkt in deinen Kimono.  
  
In der Küche schlägt Joe ein Ei in die Bratpfanne. Phoebe sitzt mit den Tageszeitungen am Tisch. Die schmale Lesebrille ist ihm die Nase ein bisschen weit runtergerutscht, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Du starrst sie beide an und zurrst den Knoten deines Kimonos fester.  
  
„Da liegt ein Mann in meinem Bett!“  
  
„Na das will ich doch hoffen“, sagt Phoebe und schaut zurück in seine Zeitung. Joe rührt ungerührt in der Pfanne und du setzt dich fassungslos vor dich hinstarrend an den Tisch. Eine Tasse Tee wird dir hingestellt und Phoebe raschelt mit der Zeitung.  
  
„Die Kritiken sind voll des Lobes“, sagt Phoebe – das ist seine Art zu sprechen. „Alle sind sich einig, dass ihr gestern allen die Show gestohlen habt.“  
  
Du nimmst einen Schluck von deinem Tee.  
  
„Na das will ich doch hoffen!“  
  
Phoebe grinst in seine Zeitung.  
  
Und dann steht Jim plötzlich im Raum und alle schauen sich ein bisschen verwundert und betreten an. Wie eine Familie am Weihnachtsmorgen.  
  
„Morgen“, sagt Jim höflich.  
  
„Ist er nicht höflich, mein neuer Mann!“, sagst du und Jim wird ganz rot im Gesicht. Er trägt Jeans und Unterhemd. Hat wahrscheinlich oben schon gehört, dass ihr nicht mehr unter euch seid.  
  
Du hast ganz vergessen, wie es ist. Den Atem eines Mannes nachts im Bett zu spüren. Seine Brust gegen deinen Rücken gedrückt. Auch Jim scheint es so zu gehen. Er kann dir kaum in die Augen sehen.  
  
„Na komm, setz dich, Darling, Phoebe liest uns gerade aus der Zeitung vor. Willst du einen Tee?“  
   
  
*  
  
  
Der Sex ist unglaublich.  
  
Genauso wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hast und doch ganz anders. Echter.  
  
Sein schwerer Körper. Endlich mal wieder das Gewicht eines Mannes spüren statt es wie sonst nur hinter dich zu bringen. Du lachst und bist zum ersten Mal im Bett verlegen. Und dann lachst du nicht mehr. Aus eurem albernen Ringen ist ein vorsichtiges Tasten geworden. Er greift zwischen euch und schaut dir tief in die Augen dabei. An den Schmerz gewöhnst du dich, bevor er vorbei ist. Ohne geht es nicht. Es gehört dazu. Ohne Schmerz keine Nähe, keine Liebe, kein gar nichts. Und schon gar nicht Jim.  
  
„Ich glaub ich liebe dich“, säuselst du danach benommen in sein Ohr und lachst dann über dich selbst.  
  
„Oh“, sagt er schläfrig. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?“  
  
Er sieht so schön aus. Die langen dunklen Wimpern, die du erst jetzt so richtig sieht, wo er die Augen kaum noch offen halten kann. Die geschwollenen Lippen. Das zerzauste schwarze Haar.  
  
„Ich mein, du kennst mich doch im Grunde gar nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß, tut mir leid, es ist viel zu früh.“ Du lachst und fühlst dich geborgen. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so gefühlt habe. Ich glaube noch nie. Und ich hatte schon viele Männer im Bett.“  
  
„Oh, na vielen Dank für diese Information.“  
  
„Du etwa nicht?“  
  
„Geht so.“  
  
Und dann gerätst du ins Träumen.  
  
„Ich habe ein riesen Glück“, schwärmst du dich zufrieden in den Schlaf. „Dass du gerade keinen Freund hast.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Was hast du gemacht in den letzten fünf Jahren?“  
  
Er denkt nach, während dein Finger um ein paar schwarze Leberflecken kreist, sich in krausem Brusthaar verfängt und auf seiner weichen Brustwarze landet.  
  
„Puh, alles und nichts.“  
  
„Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig.“  
  
Er lacht nur leise, aber das ganze Bett bebt dabei.  
  
„Kommt ganz auf die Umstände an.“ Ihr küsst euch. Immer mal wieder zwischendurch und dann staunende Blicke.  
  
„Und wirst du jetzt hier bleiben?“  
  
„Wo sollte ich denn hingehen?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, da wo du das letzte Mal auch hingegangen bist?“  
  
Jim denkt nach und schaut dich mit dunklen, guinnessfarbenen Augen an. Wässriger Blick, etwas Trauriges darin.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich da noch mal hin will.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Und dann seid ihr zusammen im Heaven und tanzt Wange an Wange. So wie es ja auch in diesem Song heißt. _Heaven, I’m in heaven..._ Nur dass jetzt Sandra Everlasting Love aus den Boxen schreit und alles liebeswütig mitgrölt. Sogar du. _Open up your eyes, then you’ll realise, here I stand with my…_ „Everlasting Love!“ Die Finger ineinander verschränkt und so richtig mit Pathos singt ihr euch das in eure lachenden Gesichter, bevor er dich packt und herumwirbelt. Phoebe ist da und Joe auch und beide schmeißen Konfetti in die Luft. Du krallst dich an Jims nackten Schultern fest und schließt einen Moment die Augen.  
  
So also fühlt es sich an, denkst du und wiegst dich jetzt viel zu langsam mit ihm zur Musik. Du denkst an Lutz und Hans und sogar an Winnie und hoffst, dass sie jemanden gefunden haben, der sie so ansieht wie Jim dich jetzt gerade ansieht.  
  
Als gäbe es nur dich.


End file.
